


First few days and I want to run.

by Freyaloi



Series: Learning how to live - Azaril [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/M, M/M, Potential Spoilers, Skyrim - Freeform, mods, playthrough, the elder scrolls V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyaloi/pseuds/Freyaloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azaril, A late-teenage Dunmer is still mourning the death of his friends. Blaming him self for the tragedy, he runs away from his home village in Elsweyr, to go...well anywhere.<br/>His travels eventually lead him to Skyrim where his life begins to unfold in some very strange directions, making friends and enemies along the way. </p><p>Written as a hybrid of journal and story. I am also writing this as I am playing the game with the help of a mod called 'take notes'. and various others for interest and diversity.<br/>I'm going to try and avoid as many spoilers as I can. </p><p>Also a bit of background for the comic I will eventually be doing of his misadventures in Solstheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First few days and I want to run.

Settling in his rented room in the Winking Skeever, Azaril, young Dunmer from Elsweyr, flops on his bed with a heavy sigh. Once comfortable, he pulls his journal from his bag. One of his long lost friends suggested that he keep one. Which he did, and he treasured the little leather bound book, as if it help the spirits of his friends. Maybe it did, who knows. He had made a habit over the years to write in it almost daily, some times several times a day if he was bored or waiting. It helped him focus on what was real when his mind was fogged with horrors. 

 

_\---Last Seed, 18Th, 4E 201---Morning_

 

_Landed in Solitude yesterday morning._

_I spent most of the day talking to people, looking for odd jobs. I need money to get a bed for a few night since I spent it all on the damned boat fee._

_At any rate, at least I am here now. I need to get warmer clothes and new gear, I didn't anticipate this place being so cold. Well then again, I don't think the ships crew anticipated one of their own robbing their passangers then taking off in the middle of the night._

_People seem nice here so far, paying no mind to the cow I met at the Inn. Gis-something. I can't remember her name anyway...and the execution I suppose. Just bad timing I guess._

_I need to get some money today, help out people with small jobs. The fisherman might have some more for me. I think I'll ask the herbalist too. I should be all-right exploring for herbs without any gear if I don't got too far._

 

_\---Last Seed, 18Th, 4E 201---Evening_

 

_Well today was rather uneventful. Though I did manage to gather a few jobs. And oh boy, I got one from the court too._

_There's alot of tension in this city..._

_I-I keep seeing things and it's making me jump at every flicker of movement... I thought I got away from those nightmares..._

_A little drunk Redguard beggar was an an interesting fella to talk too, though. He said he likes elves which both worries me and makes me feel warm. Most humans everywhere despise elves now becase of the Thalmor. For some reason, it annoys me that he knows more about my ancestral homeland than I do...What's Matze? I want to try it now..._

_I need to get some gear organised tomorrow, even if it is crude._

 

_\---Last Seed, 19Th, 4E 201---_

 

_They're real! T-the creatures from my nightmares!...they're real!_

_It just came out of nowhere and attacked Dragon bridge....and...it just disappeared...Flew right back over the mountain... I narrowly escaped being killed...I can't say as much for the people here, though thankfully it was mostly livestock, and one guard._

_What was the point of that? To attack a town for no reason? I just...Is this my fault somehow? Like it was back home?_

_I was heading to Wolfskull cave but I don't dare leave the village after that encounter..._

 

_...I can't keep hiding like a coward...I need the money..._

_I'll check out this cave, get paid and get on the next boat out of this country...I don't care where it goes...as long as it's far away from those monsters._

_If Gwisai were here...He'd probably be laughing at me for sure...But he died years ago..."Keep going!" he'd say. "Don't be scared of the dark. The shadows will protect you." They did back then, they hid us both from danger...and my father...but now that your gone...what am I suppose to do? The shadows don't hide me any-more..._

_I should have gotten armor...I should have gotten armor!!! Or at least something better than this dagger! Stupid mages and..undead mages..._

_I've had to flee...there's no way I can get through there without gear...maybe with some help but urgh! Mercenaries cost money...Money that I don't have...and well.. Isn't that technically what I am!?_

_Made my way back to Solitude. All my remaining coin is gone now. Had to buy materials to repair and make new equipment. I need to get materials. No chatting with Corpulus tonight. Going to put some of those old hunting lessons to work._

 

_\---Last Seed, 20Th, 4E 201---_

 

_I spent the night the the swamp, hunting for deer. I need their pelts, but the meat and antlers could sell well._

_I was not expecting however to discover an Argonian hanging out in the middle of a small lake alone._

_Decided to talk to her which was probably unwise and we got along. She said she wanted adventure, so why not. Strange as she is, I don't think she means any harm to me. At least so far._

_So we're travelling together for now. Anum-la and I ran into a huge group of vampires on our way to Morthal. That was a really tough fight. Luckily a Thalmor agent was also travelling on the same route though heading to Solitude. In a strange way, I'm glad he was there, I doubt we would have made it alone. Then again...I don't like Thalmor...but he seemed decent enoguh...For an Altmer at any rate._

_We're spending the night in Morthal. Anum-la had to help me out with the money which is kind of embarrassing but we need a place to rest...I'm praying neither of us has caught it...that would be a nightmare..._

 

_\---Last Seed, 21st, 4E 201---_

 

_Anum-la woke me up this morning, I over slept._

_I guess yesterdays battle really took it out of me. I'm going to mention Wolfskull cave to her over breakfast I think. I hope she is willing to help me out. We can share the money, I don't mind that. I just don't want to go back to that place on my own._

_We had food, did some trading in town, stocked up on potions, thanks to my obsessive herb gathering. Thank you, Gwisai. We're going to head out to that cave now. Anum-la seemed happy to help, considering we vanquished eight vampires yesterday. Personally, I don't know which is worse...Vampires or Necromancers...Will find out I guess. I just hope that monster won't come back._

 

_Well turns out killing necromancers is far easier than vampires. Anum-la was laughing so hard at me though, because I warned her of the danger and we went through the tomb in just a couple of hours. I think we both deserve a drink either way._

_Falk was pleased with us but he also seemed frightened. Apparently this simple clean up was far more important than we realized. Anum-la seems to think that it's not over yet. I'm not really sure what to think. Though knowing my luck, she is probably right... then again, she is far more experienced than me, so I guess I better follow her judgement. I don't want to talk about the subject with her in the Skeever any-more. Last thing I want is to frighten poor old Corpulus. He's been so kind and hospitable to me so far, and I don't want to ruin that. I guess I'm just going to have a few drinks and call it a night...or not._

 

"You've got your nose in that book again, traveller?" Came a raspy female voice. The young Dumner put down the quill he was using. " Indeed I have. I like reading these things after a few years."  He accepted the tankard she was offering him who sat in the chair opposite the youngster with her own mead. They had stayed on the main floor to enjoy the evening and saved them running up and down the stairs every time they wanted a refill.

"Seems to me that it means more to you that just some future nostalgia or entertainment." She responded. "are you in my head or something?" the glared at his companion. How did she always know these things? The female Argonian barked out a laugh. "No but you're easy to read. You treasure the book like it's what keeps you alive or something." The young elf frowned. Was it really that obvious? Should he tell her? what would she think? He wasn't going to make new friends at this rate if he always kept everything to him self. He needed to share his thought and worries. "T-there's more memories in this than the written words...that's all really." He finally answered, with a shaky sigh. "Close friends from my childhood helped me make it..." 

The lizard nodded, his pain, his mourning so obvious to her. "No wonder you hold it so dear then." She smiled gently, then looked about the room. The inn was quiet. There wasn't going to be much entertainment for now. "You have an early night, traveller. You deserve it." He looked up at her, somewhat confused for a moment. "Besides, I can drink for the both of us!" She added brightly with a laugh. Azaril couldn't help but smile along, she was right, he needed the rest and it was going to be another early start in the morning. No sleeping in with Anum-la around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some journal entries for now. Still working out how I want to do this. And I will be doing illustrations along the way.


End file.
